Capitols Pearl
by AliceInWonderland17654328
Summary: I am only 12 years old, but now I'm the newest girl tribute for district 12. I don't know whether I will survive or not, but I just hope that the odds really will be in my favor. I am Pearl Winters and this is my story. This is the 81st Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

"Pearl Winters." The voice of Effie Trinket, district 12's escort rang throughout the clearing. I stood paralysed. I was only twelve. This was my first reaping, it couldn't be me. It just couldn't. The world around me was a blur – I didn't hear Effie's over-excited calls as she beckoned me up to the stage, or see the shocked looks of my 2 friends standing beside me. The sudden shove from one of the peacekeepers brought me back to my senses and I stumbled up the stairs.

"Now for the boys!" Effie chirped, turning towards the boys reaping bowl and grabbing out one of the papers. "Cormack Lloyd," she read out. I looked over towards the boys section and watched as a tall, dark haired boy emerged from the 17 year old sector. He strolled cockily up to the stage and even grinned at the camera before shooting a death stare over at me. I shivered at the thought of having to face him in the arena. The boy had turned to face me and was glaring at me angrily. I glanced down and suddenly realised that his hand was outstretched. Quickly I placed my small hand in his and winced as he crushed it in handshake that pretty much told me that I was dead. After what felt like eternity, he let go.

"Happy 81st hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie cheered in her high-pitched voice, before ushering us off the stage and into small separate rooms.

This would be the last time I would see my family. I rubbed my sore hand and sat down on the petit red sofa, sitting in the corner of the room. There was a creak as the door opened and my twin brother Niko came running into the room. He enveloped me in a hug and I felt tears begin to streak down my face.

"You're going to win," he told me, pulling back and locking eyes with me. "You have to, because I'm not going to lose you as well."

I nodded as my mind flashed back to a picture of my older brother standing in the same room as I was now. He had been reaped for the 77th hunger games; only 4 years ago and the memories of him were still fresh in my mind. I snuggled my face into his shoulder and I felt his arms tighten around me. In his arms I felt safe. I wanted to stay here forever.

"Times up!" the peacekeeper bellowed. The large wooden door crashed open as the peacekeeper strode in and grabbed hold of my brother's arm.

"Don't worry Pearl, you'll get through this, you'll come home!" he called to me as he was dragged from the room. The door slammed shut behind them and I was left alone with my fears. I slouched down onto the sofa, unable to stop the newest rush of tears. I curled up into a ball and put my face in my hands. It felt like hours before I heard a knock on the door and my two best friends – Anastasia and Hope – ran into the room. Immediately, they were next to me, hugging me and crying. The sight of them made me realise that this was all real, that I was really leaving and that I really was a tribute in this year's hunger games.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Anastasia cried as she gripped my arm, as if she would never let go.

"Me too," was all I managed to choke out.

They continued to tell me that we were best friends and that that would never change no matter what. I was grateful for this, because who knew what I would be like if I did manage to win. I had seen the others victors on TV – especially Haymitch Abernathy – and I did not want to end up like him. But I didn't want to end up dead either. I blinked rapidly, bringing myself out of my day-dream as a necklace was dropped into my hand.

"We want you to have this; as your district token," Hope told me.

"I'm sorry, but times up," Anastasia said as they shuffled towards the peacekeeper waiting impatiently at the door.

"Good luck. You can win this, we know that you can," they chorused together each blowing a kiss over at me.

"Thank-you," I whispered. But they were already gone. I suddenly remembered the necklace, enclosed tightly in my small fist. I opened my hand revealing a shining silver locket. I opened the locket, my hands shaking and my fingers fumbling with the tiny latch. I gasped when I looked inside and my vision clouded up. There was a photo of my family when we had all still been together. When we had been happy and carefree. I recognised the day the picture had been taken. My older brothers 11th birthday. Niko and I were only 6 at the time, but I remembered it vividly. It had been the best day of my life – we had had so much fun and the most food that I had ever seen. I heard the sharp tapping of Effie's extravagantly heeled shoes outside in the corridor and I quickly fastened the locket around my neck.

"Okay sweetie, it's time to go," she chirped brightly, "I'm sure you're very excited to see the capitol!" She then whisked me off and into the car, and about 20 minutes later we were on the train, en route to the capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharp knocking on the door awoke me from my dreamless sleep. For a second I thought that I was in my own bed back in district 12, and that Niko was outside my little room, trying to wake me up to get ready for the reaping. Then I realised that the reaping had already happened. And that I was this year's tribute. Oh the joy.

"Pearl, dear, you need to get up. It's breakfast!" I heard Effie yell from the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming," I replied sleepily. It was like all of my energy to live had disappeared. As slow as a miner mines coal, I had a shower (which was an interesting experience – let me tell you, soap can kill), and got dressed into the plainest dress I could find in my enormous mahogany closet. It was an adorable baby-pink and I took a few minutes to admire myself in the mirror before moving onto my hair. I brushed my dusty blond hair back into a ponytail and tried to make the stray pieces of hair hanging around my face look neat. Unfortunately I didn't manage to succeed in that and ended up just going down to breakfast.

I tiptoed curiously into the dining cart, which I was pretty sure was equipped with every possible breakfast food imaginable. I must have been in shock because the next thing I knew I was being sat down at the table next to Effie, who was piling different types of food onto my plate that she wanted me to try.

"Obviously all the foods are good, but you shouldn't over-do yourself on the first day. You'll have time to try at least a quarter of them during your stay here."

I listened to her as she continued to chatter on, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't actually listening. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said; 'during your stay here'. She made it sound like I was going to stay at a beach resort or something instead of going to participate in a show that would be my death.

Once I had finished eating (and drinking 3 cups of this drink they call 'Hot chocolate') I finally noticed that Cormack and Haymitch were in a heated discussion about whether or not he should try and join up with the careers.

"I would be better off joining them, because if I'm with them then at least I won't be being hunted by them."

"They kill you eventually, probably in your sleep. You won't realise until it's too late."

"I'll get them before they get me, Haymitch. I'm not just some stupid kid!"

"You sure fooled me."

There was a loud clatter as Cormack's chair was flung to the floor and he stomped out of the room, knocking a row of plates off the table as he went. Haymitch took another gulp from his flask and Effie sighed.

"I'll get the avox's to clean it up," she fretted. She hopped up from her seat and daintily dodged around the mess and out the door, leaving just me and Haymitch sitting alone at the table.

"What's your name, kid," Haymitch grumbled after the awkward silence had lasted so long that someone had to say something, even if it was Haymitch who had to start the conversation.

"Pearl Winters," I replied softly. I started to fidget with the white silk tablecloth when he didn't respond. I could feel his cold gaze staring over me and I could see how he had managed to pull off the confidant and intimidating angle for the interviews. I had no idea what my interview would be like or what angle I would use to get sponsors.

Finally, I heard Haymitch's gruff voice after what felt like hours later.

"Do you have any skills?" he asked me, taking a swig from his flask.

"Um…"  
I thought hard. Was there anything that I could use to help me in the arena? I could draw and arrange flowers. I could design dresses from colourful pieces of cloth. I could even sing, like a mockingkay, my father had told me when he was still alive. But unfortunately, none of those things were going to get me home. I glanced back up at Haymitch, who was staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I-I can…sing?" I said hesitantly.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's just great. So what, are you going to sing the other tributes to death or something?" he laughed. I might have laughed too if I wasn't in the situation I was in now, so instead, totally against my will I felt my eyes begin to water and my vision begin to blur. I knew that he was right and that I had no chance in the arena.

But that didn't mean that Haymitch had the right to say it out loud.

Silently, I got up from my chair. I didn't want haymitch to see how crushed I was at his comment. It would probably just be asking for him to make another one. As I rushed out of the room, Haymitch's drunken voice echoed into hallway. "You're gonna die. Accept it!"

I slowed down my speeding pace, the tears finally bursting from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want to believe that I was going to die. I wished that there was something I could do to give myself a chance. Just as I was opening my door I felt a hand on my shoulder and I swung around, startled by the softness and gentleness of the touch.

"Effie?" I choked, my throat seizing up when I talked sending me into a fit of coughing. Unexpectedly, Effie led me into my room and sat me down on the bed.

"I'll be right back, I'll just go get you a drink of water," she murmured, smiling sadly at me. I nodded my head and clutched my knees up to my chest.

She returned minutes later looking flustered and I wondered what had happened. Last time I checked, getting water wasn't something that involved running. I had calmed down quite a bit and I took the water shakily from her hand, downing the whole thing in one sip. Effie sat down next to me on the bed and gave me a pretty pink tissue that she had taken for me from the dining cart.

"Sorry I took so long," she began uncertainly, "but I had a little chat with Haymitch. There is no reason why he should be so rude to people all the time!" Her voice had risen in volume resulting in the last part of her sentence being practically shouted. Immediately her cheeks turned bright red and she stared over at the wall, not making eye contact with me. After a second of silence she continued.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but-but I hate what the games do to people. Everyone, not just the tributes but also the families. They rip them apart by this sick _show _that we watch for entertainment and I'm so, so sorry that you have to be here right now," she blurted. She was close to tears which for some reason made me start crying again. This time she didn't hesitate and hugged me close. Who knew that the real Effie Trinket was like this? I sure didn't.

We stayed like this until all our tears had dried out. By this time it was around midday. I just have to mention that we didn't spend all that time crying. Effie told me stories from her life in the capitol and I told her stories from my life in district 12. Then she gave me a make-over and dressed me up in capitol attire. I had to admit that I was astounded. I had never seen myself like this before – I couldn't even recognise myself when I looked in the mirror. I was just about to get changed when there was a knock at our door and an avox came in holding a message saying that we were at the capitol and we needed to hop off the train immediately.

"But what about this?" I asked Effie, waving my hands over my 'new look'.

"You'll just have to wear it, sweetie," she replied distractedly, "Now come on let's go. Don't worry, the capitol will love it." She smiled reassuringly at me then grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room. We were here already! My legs began to shake but I swallowed my nervousness and smiled, copying Effie who was beside me. I stepped out of the train into the crowd of screaming capitol citizens and reporters. And tripped over. Just like me to ruin the moment.

As I fell, I felt a strong pair of hands lifting me back up. When I looked up I gasped. Seneca Crane! He was here to survey district 12's tributes, whether they may be competition this year or not.

"Steady there, those heels are pretty high for a 12 year old," he said, raising his eyebrows down at my shoes. I had forgotten that I was wearing heels. "You look just like a little capitol girl. I like that." He smiled at me before turning and blending away into the crowd.

After that, the rest was a blur. I spent countless minutes pushing through crowds of people until we eventually came to a large silver building, the sun gleaming off it sending bright sparkling rays into my eyes. Someone was there pushing me forwards the whole time and before I knew it we were in the penthouse sitting down for dinner. I was exhausted and we had training the next day so I was ushered off to bed by an excited Effie. Apparently she had heard what Seneca had said and saw some hope for me in the arena.

Maybe there was hope. I would not give up yet.


End file.
